We Found Our New Bella
by Loweenelizabeth
Summary: Isabella Swanson is an up and coming actress. With some help from her agent and her acting abilities, she lands a role as one of the man characters in thne new movie, twilight....alongside the handsome Anthony Masen. not spellchecked or anything. sorry!


Isabella Swanson is an up and coming actress. With some help from her agent and her acting abilities, she lands a role as one of the man characters in thne new movie, twilight....alongside the handsome Anthony Masen.

Izzy:

_Do you ever feel like you need to scream from the top of your lungs to make people listen? Like the only way they'll aknowledge your opinion is if you jump up on the tabletop and tell everyone to SHUT UP. I see, then we're in the same boat. Although, I doubt you're in the same situation i'm in. Unless you're a teenage actress with self esteem problems and an overly shy you are,that's great! We could be twins._

_I've decided to start this online diary as a way to vent my fustrations. Even if it doesnt work,I'm going to try it out._

_Hello, my name is Isabelle Swanson, Izzy, if you please. I'm 17 and a successful actress. My family is pretty boring. I have a mom, dad. My parents divorced when I was one. My mother took me with her to Pheonix,Arizona, when she moved away from my dad. Looking back now, she kind of regrets her decision. Charlie never really got a chance to know me. Yes, there were the summers spent in Forks, Washington with him, but we never actually connected in the father-daughter way Renee wanted us to. When I turned twelve, I decided that I would try acting to get rid of some of my inhabitions. You know, to stop being so darn shy. Alas, the inhabitions stayed and I gained my first movie role. _

_Even though acting is tough, I really do like it. It's nice to pretend to be someone else,and not get bashed for it. My manager Pierre is constantly bugging me about looking at all of the scripts he's given me. I haven't had the guts to peek at them yet. It is terrifying. You never know which movie the audience may like, and it is scary thinking if you make one flop, your career is history and lately mine hasn't been so hott...oh speak of the devil.....He's yelling at me to start reading those me a half an hour..._

"Izz are you reading the scripts yet?" Pierre walked into my living room loudly, slamming my front door and plopping down on the couch I was sitting on.I shut my laptop quickly, not wanting to explain my online-on-a-whim- diary.

"I'm working on it P." I lied feebily. For being such a great actress I could never lie to people.

"Belle...."

"I know. It's now or never. Just hand me one already will you?" I said, putting my hand out. He gave me the first script of twenty or so scripts that were sitting on my coffee table gathering dust. About three minutes into reading the plot I grimaced and put it down. It was something about a sleepover and a prom. Definetly too teeny bopper for my taste.

"Yeah. I knew that one was a long shot." he sighed and gave me another.I shook my head as soon as I read the title, "You Sly Dog". Disney movies make me slightly nausious. A half an hour, and two diet cokes later, I found one that was right up my alley.

The funny thing about this script was that I had read the book and fell in love with the series. It's name, "Twilight". A stirring story about a human falling in love with a vampire,who has an overwhelming want to kill her and suck her dry. I read the whole script in an hour, not able to put it down.

"This one." was all I said. Pierre smiled brightly at me and jumped up. He dialed his cell phone and almost skipped out of the room. I sighed and opened my laptop back up.

..._Pierre is my new favorite person. He couldnt ahve picked a better script for me to read for. apparently my favorite book is being made into a movie and they offered me the part of Alice. im so happy! Not only is she my favorite character, she is also a really energetic vampire and she can see the future. As of right now, Alice is the perfect character for me to play. I really need a pick-me-up. _

_Update soon I will, _

_Izzy/Alice (hopefully)_

I saved my entry to a new folder on my computer and shut it down. I'm not normally on the computer so i really had no idea what to do on it, other than update my new diary. Just as I picked up "Wuthering Heights" Pierre bounced into the room beaming.

"They want you to go to Washington tomorrow to audition. Do you think you can pack a overnight bag and go there tonight?" he said in his little french accent. His small face lit up like a christmas tree when I nodded.

"Great!, your plane leaves at 7:00 pm. Which leaves you three hours Izz. Do not be late!" He said as he walked out the door. I sat in a small daze for a couple minutes, replaying that whole conversation again. Then it hit me, three hours! Crap.

I jumped up and rushed into my room,tripping at least 12 times. I turned my ipod onto shuffle and tried to get all of my clothes together. Overnight in Pierre's mind was clothing enough for a week and then some. So I grabbed anything and everything I could possibly need, packed it in a suitcase and then hurried to the shower. When I got out, I was fairly certain that I was running late.

As I was blowdrying my hair, my mother called. I had to rush downstairs where I left my phone. But because of my crippling clumsiness,I tripped and fell down the stairs. _Lucky me_. I thought as I slowly lifted myself up, adjusting my towel on the way. The call went to the answering machine and heard my mother's excited voice ring through the house.

"Belle Baby, I'm so excited for you. Dont worry about the house. I'll come and look after it for you. Just have fun and remember to relax. Everything will be perfect! I love you! bye bye!"

The message was expected. Everytime I needed to go out of state she came to California to look after my house for me. I guess P had already called her and told her, Great! One less worry to plague my existence! I sighed and went back up to my bathroom to continue drying my hair. Once it was pin straight I got dressed in my favorite outfit. A plain black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I didn't trust myself with heals at all so I slipped on a pair of ballet flats. A little mascara, my sunglasses,and I was good to go. I managed to get my bag down the stairs without falling in my frantic frenzy. Of that I was very proud of myself.

I double checked if I had everything I needed, grabbed my bag, and hailed a cab to the airport.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

the room was dead silent. i walked in, happy as a clam, seen the director and producers, and panicked. i could tell my face betrayed me and showed everyone that i was terrified. after the long trip my hair had taken a slight curl and had gotten a tad bit frizzy. i had small purple circles under my eyes. i looked likt the living dead, i was sure of it.

"um isabelle swanson. im here to audition for Alice." damn you nerves. i sounded like i had just seen a ghost.

''yes, you're pierre's girl arent you?" the man with black hair spoke with an air of confidence that i could never find in myself. i was silightly jealous. my head nodded of its own accord.

the woman who i could only assume was the director spoke next.

"are you sure you're auditioning for alice? you look like a Bella to me."

" i was sent an alice script. i didnt know the role for bella was still open. would you like me to do both?" i asked timidly. since when were you shy? i asked myself. i couldnt think of and answer. i havent had a shy bone in my body since i walked into this ugly hotel room. they both nodded.

i took a deep breath and started with alice.

" i can tell you the mechanics of it." i sighed."but i dont rember it myself, and i've never done it or seen it dont, so keep in miond that i can only tell you the theory."

" as predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal- much much, more that really necessary. the strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention like Edward Jasper and I, who have extra senses as well. and then like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey." then i smiled widely." we have another superfluous weapon. we are also venomous,the venom doesn't kill- its merely incapacitating. it works slowly spreading throught the bloodstream, so that, once bittten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us." i shrugged. " like i said. mostly superfluous. if we were that close, our prey doesnt escape. of course there is always exceptions, carlisle for example."

" that was wonderful isabelle." the director clapped.

"please call me izzy."

"Izzy. lets try bella now." i nodded and took the script she handed me.

" start at the car ride, in port angeles." she said i nodded again, " i'll help you with the Edward parts." once again with the nodding.

" no- it was saturday, at the beach. i ran into an old family friend-jacob black.." i paused, nervously. "his dad and charlie have been best friends since i was a baby." i winced a bit, getting more into character. hoping to god that catherine wasnt one of those add-lib directors that took the role into her own hands." his dad is one of the quileute elders. we wnt for a walk-" i tried to hide a guilty expression with my face." and he was telling me some old legends, i think he was trying to scare me. or something. he told me one..."

"go on..." she said.

"about vampires." i finished in a whisper.

" and you immediately thought about me." she said helping me along.

" he said something about your family." i put on my worried face.

" he just thought it was just a silly didnt expect me to think anything of it." i sighed guiltily." its my fault. i forced him to tell me."

"izzy thats perfect." the producer said. catherine and him conferenced for all of three minutes. Catherine came back to me,skipping.

"we found our new bella!!!!"


End file.
